The Other Parents
by anubishouse666
Summary: After James and lily's death Jonathen Granger and his wife Mary take Harry in as there own macking him Hermione's twin brother. Will he ever know the truth. And how will he learn of his past.
1. In the begining

I do not own harry potter

Third POV.

10 years ago:

"Lily take harry up stairs and hide yourself in the nursery." "No, I won't leave you James." The door started banging. "He's here, lily now go I'll hold him off as long as I can." Lily ran up the stairs with her son crying in her arms. As she locked the nursery door she could hear the sound of her husbands screaming and then silence as the staircase creaked. In one last attempt to save her son she hide him in the closet. "Harry you are so loved remember that Mama and Daddy love you. Please harry be strong be safe." She then closed the closet and grabbed her wand preparing for the worst. The door opens to reveal voldemort and the man who betrayed her and james. "Ah Lilly, it's been too long how are you." "I'd be a lot better if one of my husbands best friends wasn't trying to kill my son." "It's only business my dear surely you understand." "Of course, as you understand that your dark Lord can't protect you forever and the moment he stops Sirius and Remus will hunt you down and kill you." "Well you see they will be so busy with Peter that they won't have the time." "You leave that poor boy out of this." "Enough!" Came the cold voice belonging to voldemort. "Give us the child or join your foolish husband." "You'll have to kill me." Lily raised her wand prepared to die fighting. "So be it. Avada Kedavra!" With a loud scream Lily fell lifelessly to the ground her bright green eyes still staring up at her attackers. Harry started to cry hysterically as his mother fell. Voldemort opened the closet and pointed his wand at the young child. "And now I can finish what I came to do." There was a slight pause. "Avada Kedavra!" There was a bright flash of light and once it was gone the dark Lord had been destroyed and lily's son was left alive with nothing but a scar on his forehead. The servant took the child in his arms and it calmed down. He looked at lily one last time before heading down the stairs. He then stopped in front of james. "All this trouble for a small child." He said looking at harry who gripped tightly to his robes.

Present day

Harry's pov

I stretched out on my bed the smell of bacon in the air. "Morning son today's the day." My dad said as he walked into my room. "Come on your sister already has a head start on you." Then I remembered that today was our first day of Hogwarts. I jump Out of bed though on my clothes and headed down to eat breakfast as I entered the room i tripped and scratched my glasses. "Oh, harry are you alright." My sister asked as she ran to my rescue. "Just look at your glasses. Reparo!" "Thanks Hermione I really need to remember that one." We finished eating and dad took us to kings cross station. After a few seconds of trying to find platform 9 3/4 we asked an older looking red haired woman who we overheard telling her children that they would be late. We soon found our way and went to find an empty compartment. Hermione and I sat for a while until the train started moving. "I'm going to change into my robes." "But the train just left we won't be there for hours." "Yes but I plan to get a little more sleep." Soon after Hermione left one of the children of the women who helped us ask to sit down. I learned that his name was Ron weasley and instantly knew that we were going to be great friends.

Hermione's POV

After I changed in to my robes I started to head back to the compartment on the way this blond hair boy and his friends tripped me and laughed as they started to walk away. "I'll tell you harry I never expected wizards to be so rude." I blushed as I noticed someone else was in the compartment. "Harry who's she." The boy asked as he gave me a strange look. "Oh, sorry Im Hermione Granger. Harry's sister and you are." "Ron Wesley." The boy said with his mouth full of candy which I now realized was all over the compartment. "Pleasure." I reached out my hand and he shook it. "Would you like some. Here try one of these." Ron handed me a box of jelly beans. I grabbed a speckled red one. "What did you get." Ron asked "Strawberry." I answered with a small smile I just loved strawberries. "Your lucky I got liver and beans." Harry added with a disgusted face. Ron and I chuckled. "So Hermione what were you so upset about when you came in." I then told them the story and by the end they were both enraged. "Sounds to me you just met Draco Malfoy." Ron stated matter of factly. "Who?" Harry and I asked in unison. Ron then started to explain who he was and a little about why he thought he was so important. And somewhere along the way i fell asleep. Soon I was awakened by harry lightly shaking my shoulder. "Your sister is a sound sleeper." I heard Ron say as I slowly opened my eyes. "Hey the train stopped and there asking for all the first years." My brother explained as I whipped sleep out of my eyes. Ron handed me one of my bags. "Thanks Ron." We both blushed as my hand brushed past his to grab the handle. We then followed hagrid to the lake and slowly made our way towards the school. My first glimpse of the school was breath taking and by the look on there face knew that harry and Ron felt the same. Once the sorting feast was complete and we were brought to the common room I said goodnight to my brother and ron and went straight to my dorm. There i quickly fell into a deep sleep.

_Hermione's Dream_

_"Jonathan you promised me that you wouldn't get involved." "I know Mary but I didn't have any choice." "James was your friend and you betrayed him." "He threatened our daughters life. What was I supposed to have done." "Well at least he survived." Hermione's mother was hold a small child sleeping in a blanket. "Now what do we do with him." Her father asked. "Lily was my best friend and james yours. You caused there death the least we can do is take care of harry for them after all I am his godmother." "Fine but we rase him as ours and never mention lily or james. He'll be her twin brother." "Sounds fair to me and in that case." She got up from the rocking chair and placed harry in the crib next to her daughter. "Hermione met your new brother, Harry Potter." _

Ron's POV

Harry and I were in the common room waiting for Hermione so we could all go down to breakfast together. As she came down the staircase she had a tired look which was strange because she was the first to go to bed. "You're having those dreams again aren't you." Harry asked a worried and knowing look on his face. Hermione gave a small nod and started to come towards us. We then went down to the great hall for some breakfast before we started classes. Yeah I know right what kind of school has class on the first day. Well during breakfast Harry and Hermione explained how when she was 6 or 7 she had dreams that suggested that her parents knew about magic and possessed their own that was not possible because Harry and Hermione were muggle borns. Then Hermione told us how the one she had that night suggested that Harry's last name was Potter and not Granger. But why did the name Harry Potter sound so familiar to me, I feel as though I've heard it before. I had little time to think on it because at that moment breakfast ended and the time had come for class to start. Hermione's POV

Professor Dumbledore excused us from the hall for our first class of the day and I for one could not wait. I excitedly looked at my chart (that earned me strange looks from students passing by) our first class was double potion with the Slytherin house, I was sure that this would be fun. Oh how wrong I was.


	2. Holloween

I don't own harry potter

Harry's POV

As we entered the dongan I begin to question my sisters sense of direction. But once we arrived to the class on time all questions were tossed aside. "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class." Professor Snape started as he entered a rant on things we were going to learn in his class. For the first time I felt to take notes to latter study on, something my sister often did to help her get her outstanding grades. Sadly I chose the wrong time to worry about my grades. "Mr. Granger is it, would you kindly pay attention in my class." The rest of the class he just stared at Hermione and I with the unchanging look of shock and despair on his face.

Hermione's POV

It was halloween and after potions was transfiguration with Professor Mcgonagall. And after that we were on our way to charms class. There harry sat with Seamus Finnegan which left me to work next to Ron. I instantly mastered the lavation spell on my first try but when I offered Ron help he just sat grumpy and not talking to me. Then after class I heard ron , harry, and some of there friends mocking me for trying to help. I ran past them heading towards the girls bathroom ignoring harry and ron yelling there apologies. It took me a while for me to relax and as I did I started to question who to accept an apology from. The fact that harry was sorry for his action was obvious. After all he was my brother and was probably just messing around. Ron however would be a lot harder for me to forgive. The only way I could would be if he saved my life.

Harry's POV

Ron and I were heading to gryffindor tower with the rest of our house when I stopped and grabbed his wrists. "Ow! Harry what was that for." "Ron, Hermione doesn't know about the troll." A look of realization came over his face as we changed our direction heading towards the girls bathroom. We were too late. "I think that the trolls left the dungeon." "Ron, it's going in to the girls bathroom." "Hermione!" We both yelled as we spirited to the room. I heard Hermione scream and ran as fast as my heart would allow. "Harry Ron, help me!" Hermione begged as she watched us walk in. She was in a stall crouched down with large pieces of broken wood all around her. Ron and I picked up pieces around us and started throwing them at the troll so that Hermione could get away. She moved closer to us and was now under a sink. Sadly the troll saw her and smashed the sink with his club. Hermione barely made it to the next sink to avoid the hit. "Help me!" Hermione yelled to us. Now I was mad. On the trolls next attempt to flatten my sister I grabbed on to the club. As he raised it I jumped to his head and started hitting him with my wand. Somehow my wand got stuck in his nose he then grabbed me by my legs and hung me upside down. "Ron, do something." I begged narrowly dodging the club he was trying to hit me with. "What?" He looked around terrified not knowing what to do. "Anything!" I said dodging another. Ron look to Hermione for help. "Hurry up." I pleaded not knowing how much longer I could last. "Swish and flick." Hermione explained. "Wingardium Leviosa!" The club hovered above the trolls head for a second before it fell knocking the troll unconscious.

Hermione's POV

After the troll had fallen the teachers came in and I took all the blame for ron and my brother. As we headed to the common room harry thanked me for taking the blame. "We'll technically we did save her life." Ron pointed out. "We technically we wouldn't have had to if we had just been nicer and not laughed at her." Harry resorted. "What are friends for." Ron asked which made us all laugh. I just hope my life doesn't have to be put at risk next time ron wants me to accept an apology. After that crazy experience i headed up to my dorm to get a well deserved sleep.

_Hermione's Dream_

"_Mary John, are you sure you want to do this." Dumbledore looked at the young couple that sat in their living room. "Yes he is her godson and I take full responsibility for my action. If you must arrest me for the murder of my best friend and his wife then I will not resist." Hermione's mother just sat on the couch staring at a photo of two couples. One was Hermione's parents the other was a man with black hair that fell in his hazel eyes that was wearing glasses, who reminded her of harry before her father got him to dye his hair brown, and had his arms around a woman with bright red hair and ocean green eyes. "I do not wish to arrest you Jonathan, so I will give you a choice you can either give your self to the ministry of magic for the murder of Lily and James Potter or like your wife offered rase him as your own child." "I'll rase him as my own and treat him with as much love as my own daughter. But I will give up magic to keep them safe and hidden from those who wish to do him harm." "I will also give up the use of my powers to protect my children." "Very well take him in as your own but I have one condition." "Anything." "You must never tell him of his true family until he comes to you." "You have our word." Hermione's parents said in unison. "Then he is yours. Good luck Harry Potter. Oh, my bad Harry Granger." Dumbledore looked at the young boy playing with the Granger's daughter Hermione. "You're in good hands now."_

Hermione's POV

As I opened my eyes I realized it was morning and a Saturday which meant no classes after breakfast I decided to discuss my dream with the headmaster if anyone knew the truth it would be Dumbledore or her parents and she had already written them a letter.


	3. The Truth Comes Out

I don't own Harry Potter

Hermione's POV

As I entered professor Dumbledore's office he was sitting at his desk petting a flaming red bird. No I mean the bird was actually on fire, I expected it was a phoenix. "Ah Miss Hermione Granger, to what do I owe this pleasure." "Professor, I was wondering if you can help me with something." "May I ask what Miss Granger." "I was just wondering... Who were Lily and James Potter. And if they really were Harry's real parents." "Miss Granger," Dumbledore looked at me shocked at what i had just asked. "How did you come buy such information." "Well you see professor I have these dreams of my parents having magic." "I see, but that doesn't answer my question." "Oh let me explain. On the first night here I had a similar one of my parents my mom was holding a baby in her arms and they were talking about how my dad had caused lily and james deaths. But there was one more and you were in it sir." "Me?" "Yes sir, you were in my living room claiming how you did not want to arrest my father and gave him a choice to turn himself in or take care of harry." "Have you told anyone about these dreams." "Only Harry and Ron." "I see, and do your parents know about these more recent dreams." "We do now." My mother said. I turned around and both of my parents stood behind me next to the fire place. "Mary Jonathan, I will send for your son I think it is time that they both knew." I was right the adults were hiding something but the reaction to this news was not as I thought it would be. As we wanted for harry my mother was in tears and I conferred her while my dad stared blankly into space a mixture of guilt and regret in his eyes So lily and james were real people and my dad had killed them I only had a few more questions, how did he kill them, were they the other couple in the picture that hung in the living room, and most importantly what were his means for killing his best friend. I would soon have my answers.

Harry's POV

As I was escorted to professor Dumbledore's office by Ron's older brother Percy I wondered what I did wrong. I heard that parents were only involved in cases where a student has committed a prison worthy crime and as far as I know me and ron had done no such thing. As the door opened I saw Hermione in the room as well as our mother, who was crying into her shoulder, and my dad who Dumbledore was trying to snap out of some kind of trance. Percy simply left the room not mentioning that I had arrived. My sister was the first to notice. "Oh harry, how long have you been standing there." Mom gasped as she quickly raised her head and franticly tried to wipe her eyes of tears, my dad came out of his trance like state to look over in my direction, and Dumbledore went to sit behind his desk only to stare at me thought his half moon glasses. Did I just walk in on an awkward situation or what. "Not long, Percy said to wait till you recognized I was here. It only took you a second mione." "Son sit down your father and I have something we wish to tell you." My moms voice was barely recognizable harsh and scratchy from all her crying still I did what she asked. "Harry," My dad started. "This is extremely difficult to tell you but you see..." "And harry this doesn't mean we love you any less." My mom interrupted. "Of course not, but you see harry..." My dad continued he then pushed shortly in mid sentence. "What is it dad." I could tell my sister and parents were worked and I was starting to worry to. "That's just it harry were not your parents, in fact I'm the reason there dead.

Jonathan's POV

The room fell silent Dumbledore silently watched as what I have come to know as my family slowly ripped apart and crumpled to the ground. Mary laid her head on Hermione's back as Hermione took refuge on Mary's shoulder l smile at the sight remembering when Harry and Hermione were five and would come to our room in the middle of a storm Mary and Hermione in the same position they are now harry next to me trying to be brave for the girls but cowering in to my arms when the thunder would shake the house. Oh if only I had held on to those moments when the dread of this day did not crowd my mind. And now that the day has come I can imagine a thousand better ways that it could have gone. Harry had been completely silent watching Mary and Hermione most likely remembering those times as well. "I don't care." Harry's voice sounded distant in the room but it was enough to draw the rest of us back to reality. "What?" Hermione asked look at him as if he had spoken some foreign language. "I don't care you raised me, you took me in." Harry now spoke to me directly meeting my eyes he continued. "I know that you think you've done something terrible and mabie you have. But I also know how much you have regretted it. You made the right choice dad Hermione and I are safe and so is our family." At that moment I could lily in his words he had inherited her kindness and her ability to see the good in others when they couldn't see it themselves. And that was one of the many things about lily or james that I had always taken for granted. I was just glad that I still had my family and that meant harry two.

Harry's POV

After meeting with our parents, yes I still count them as my parents, Hermione and I went to find ron and tell him what we had learned. "Of course!" Ron yelled as he raced out of the common room and towards the library. "If ron is voluntarily going to the library something must be wrong." Hermione stated running to catch up to him, I followed behind her. Thankfully ron took a left at the library and headed in to the trophy room there he found a silver badge that said, James Potter gryffindor seeker, "harry look over here." Hermione said pointing to a trophy with a photo of a young lady next to it, Lily Evans awarded this trophy for special services to the school, my mother's green eyes looked in to mine. "I want to go talk to hagrid about my parents." The words came from me but sounded distant. "We'll come with, you won't we Ron." Hermione looked at him waiting for an answer. "Well course I will, you two can't lose me that easily you're stuck for life mates." "Well I'm glad you feel that way because we probably would have just dragged you behind us anyways." Hermione said trying to keep a straight face I attempted to do the same. Ron gave a scared look to both of us before Hermione couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing I did the same and then ron followed. We continued to laugh until we reached hagrids front door.

Hagrids POV

I was sitting in my chair petting Fang when I heard a knock on my door. When I opened it I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione looking up at me with smiles on their faces. "Hello hagrid, might we have a word with you." Hermione asked. "Bloody hell Hermione, you're talking to hagrid not the bloody ministry of magic." At this remark the three started laughing their heads off, I soon joined them. "So why have you come to visit old hagrid today." Harry then explained the reason, so Jonathan and Mary finally told him the truth well in that case it was about time harry learned all about Lily and James but most importantly it was time to tell him about that night so long ago and how I had helped in the death of my friends.

**How should hagrid be involved leave me suggestions in the reviews or PM me I also need a Name and personality for a new student coming in the next chapter if you have a suggestion please put their information in this order**

**Name**

**Age**

**Style**

**Crush**

**House**

**Personality**

**Thanks for reading my story and I hope you are enjoying it.**

**P.S. the dark lord will play a part latter in the story.**


End file.
